


Coffee Cups

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: TsukiHina week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Hinata Shouyou's Daughter, Housewife Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, TsukiHina Week 2020, Tsukishima Kei's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: Tsukishima Kei loves his job, he really does, but the best part of his day has always been coming home because when he comes home, he knows he's coming home to his loving husband and beautiful daughter.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiHina week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918375
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: TsukiHina week 2020!





	Coffee Cups

“Sho~ I’m home.” Tsukishima locked the door behind him, kicking off his shoes by the door and putting his briefcase down. He’d had a long day at work today, full of new reports and deadlines being dumped on him and his team and meetings where he got chewed out for not meeting said deadlines that he hadn’t been warned about at all, and to be honest he was looking forward to a nice, peaceful night with his husband. That might be a little too much to ask for though considering he married the literal firecracker that is Hinata, now Tsukishima, Shoyo. On top of that, they also had a kid now. Their little adopted daughter, Kasumi, was five years old now and she was definitely taking after Shoyo. That’s to be expected though as he was home taking care of her most of the time.

“Kei! Sweetie!” Shoyo burst into the hallway, the sound of pans crashing to the ground could be heard in the background, and threw his arms around his husband. “I missed you! How was work? It wasn’t too stressful, was it? Do you want anything to drink? The kettles on at the moment, I needed coffee. Kasumi was really keeping me on my toes and I could really do with some caffeine right now. Care to join me? Oh, we can finally use those matching mugs I bought last week!” A sweet, excited smile spread across his face. “Please can we do that? Pretty please?”

There’s a childish edge in his voice that Kei finds quite endearing. He let out a chuckle and pressed a kiss to his husband’s forehead. “Sure thing cutie, I’ll have some coffee with you.” He ruffled up his hair. “But first I’m going to go and take a shower, ok?” Hinata pouted but mumbled a small ‘ok’. Kei smiled. “I’ll see you in a bit love bug.” He took his jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack by the door before going off into the bathroom to shower.

Shoyo sighed to himself and went back into the kitchen after he heard the kettle boil. He picked up the kettle and poured the water in to the two mugs. At that point, Kasumi latched on to his leg. “Ah-” He nearly dropped the kettle in surprise but managed to put it back on the counter. “Kasumi! You need to be careful sweetheart. I was just holding something dangerous and if I dropped it we could’ve both got very hurt.” He folded his arms and looked down at her.

She looked down and tapped her fingers together shyly. “I’m sorry dad… I just wanted a hug… and you seem sad…”

There was a shameful undertone in her voice and he sighed, picking her up and cuddling her. “Hey now, I’m not sad baby.” He shushed her, bouncing her gently. “And if you want a hug, give me a shout. Maybe wait until I’m not carrying something dangerous next time though, ok?” She nodded and agreed so he smiled and carried her over to the couch, sitting down and putting her on his lap. “Now, how about we wait until daddy gets back and have one big family cuddle? Then I’ll make you some hot chocolate and daddy and I will have our coffees and we can watch a movie. Sound good?”

She nodded, giggling to herself. “Mhm! That sounds really fun!”

“What’s this about a movie?” Kei had appeared in the doorway, now wearing a casual t-shirt and comfy sweatpants. He flopped down on the couch beside his family and pulled them close to him. “And cuddling sounds good to me.” He pressed a gentle kiss on Shoyo’s head. “I never asked you how your day was, did I baby? I’m sorry.”

Shoyo shrugged and kissed his cheek. “Don’t apologise, you always forget to ask me.” Kei sighed and he chuckled. “My day was good, thank you for asking. I spent most of it watching Netflix after I dropped Kasumi off at school.”

He smiled. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” He ruffled up his hair, causing the other to pout slightly and let out a small whine, saying something about how it took him ages to get his hair right and that he didn’t appreciate him messing it up. He chuckled. He’d never stop messing up his husband’s hair because he found his reactions so cute. He snuggled his two babies one more time. “So, what was that you were saying about coffee and hot chocolate? Want me to help you with that, Sho-Chan?”

He shook his head and lifted Kasumi off his lap, getting up. “No, it’s ok. I can do it myself. Keep Kasumi entertained for me though, alright?” He kissed the girl’s forehead and went into the kitchen, boiling the kettle again to make some hot chocolate and carrying the two coffee mugs back into the other room, resting them on the coffee table. “I’ll be back in a minute with your drink little one.” He ruffled Kasumi’s hair. He really liked giving her attention because she and Kei were his world and he wanted to raise her the best he could. He wanted to have a good relationship with Kasumi more than anything. When she was older, he wanted her to feel like she could come to him with anything. He went back into the kitchen, lost in thought about this.

Kei smiled and pulled his daughter into a hug, kissing her head. The best part about his day was when work ended. Don’t get me wrong, he loved his job but when the day ended he knew he was coming home to his loving husband and his beautiful little girl. He tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling, sighing happily to himself. He knew he didn’t deserve his perfect family but he didn’t care, he was just happy to have them in his life. “I love you both.”

Hinata giggled and called back from the kitchen. “Yeah yeah, you big softie. We love you to.”


End file.
